Harry Potter and the Pharaoh's Book
by D-Lovely1
Summary: After the death of his godfather Sirius Black, Harry falls into a void of depression. But with the help of a fellow female Gryffindor, he learns to love. But when tragedy strikes Parvati's family, she pulls away leaving Harry alone.


Harry Potter and the Pharaoh's Book  
  
Summary: After the death of his godfather Sirius Black, Harry falls into a void of depression. But with the help of a fellow female Gryffindor, he learns to love and receive love in return. But when tragedy strikes her family she pulls away leaving Harry alone. With Voldemort and his supporters lurking behind every corner Harry must find a valuable book that can change the outcome of the world.  
  
A/N: This is a Harry/Parvati fic. This is just the first chapter but I promise it will get better. Please review I don't mind criticism. I just need to say thanks to SilentShadow007 for helping me get this far. If anyone's interested in being my beta just tell me, it would be greatly appreciated. Well enjoy.......  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The early morning sunlight streamed through the bedroom window of Number 4 Privet Drive upon the room's sole occupant. That bedroom window belonged to Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. The early morning sunlight had awoken Harry, as he looked out the window and watched the sun rise to its peak. Harry was just amazed at the beauty of the early morning sun. A voice from the kitchen broke him out of his reverie.  
  
"BOY! Get down here!" bellowed his Uncle Vernon. Harry stood up as he dragged his eyes away from the beauty of the early morning sunrise. Harry quickly ascended down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. "Boy, you have chores to do. I want that bloody roof fixed, boy, or mark my words you will get it." Harry did not care much for his uncle's words but quietly walked out of the house with the supplies for repairing the roof.  
  
As Harry pulled of his shirt while two teenage girls walked by and began to gawk at his well muscled chest. Over the summer Harry had begun to fill out and because of all his outdoor chores he was now tanned and well muscled. Just as Harry finished fixing the roof, the rain began. He ran into the house, his body was soaked. He climbed up the stairs and walked into his room.  
  
As the rain pounded on the window of Harry's small room, Harry lay sprawled on his bed reading a letter from Remus Lupin. The letter informed him that he would be going to Diagon Ally the next day as a birthday treat. Harry bolted down the stairs to tell his uncle and aunt.  
  
He spotted his uncle and aunt sitting in the kitchen drinking tea, while Dudley's eyes were glued to the television. Harry cleared his throat, gaining the attention of his aunt and uncle. "Uncle Vernon, I'm going to London tomorrow, someone will be here to pick me up. Harry said then began to ascend the stairs when his uncle stopped him.  
  
"You will not be going anywhere unless I say so, do you understand me, Boy?" His uncle sneered. Anger began to boil inside of Harry, he knew he was letting his emotions get the better of him but he could barely hold back.  
  
"Since when do you decide what I can or cannot do? I have every right to do whatever I want." Harry's voice had become dangerously low. His Aunt Petunia and Dudley cowered at the dangerous look upon his face, as he advanced on his beefy uncle.  
  
"I will not be spoken that way, Boy!" His uncle bellowed as he stood up and looked like he was about to strike Harry.  
  
"Oh? Maybe I should write a letter to my dear friends. Do you remember them? I'm sure you met them at Kings Cross." Harry hissed almost mockingly. The Dursleys paled considerably and his uncle began to stutter. "I thought so." And with that Harry returned to his room only to find a very wet Pig waiting outside his window.  
  
"Have you got something for me?" Harry asked softly as he untied the letters and gave Pig an owl treat from Hedwig's cage. The letter was from Ron.  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are you mate? Well I can't tell you much but I hope the Muggles are treating you ok. I wanted to say Happy Birthday Harry. I got my O.W.L. results, nine O.W.L.s mate, nine! I've got an O in DADA, all thanks to you mate. Hermione is here with us, she got 16 O.W.L.s! Can you believe that, 16?! She's already talking about N.E.W.T.s! We'll see you soon mate.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry smiled a bit, he couldn't wait until he received his results. He took the small box and opened it, and inside he found a tiny golden snitch with his name engraved on it. The small note attached said it was from Fred and George. Harry smiled, it was a smile of pure delight. He grabbed for the next package that looked like a large book. He opened the package to find a large leather bound book and when he opened it to the first page he found the signatures of all the DA members including Cho and Marrietta. The book was filled with all different kinds of advanced defense spells that could be used to teach the DA when school started.  
  
He picked up the next letter which was from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday Harry. Did you like the book? We all pitched in and got the DA members to sign it for you. I received 16 O.W.L.s, can you believe that? 14 of them were outstanding. I can't say much more but I do want to thank you, if it wasn't for you I think I would have had great difficulty with the DADA exam. I'll see you soon, and you better start studying for your N.E.W.T.s.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Harry opened the last package, and he nearly fell over laughing, "oh how predictable," He thought. Her gift was Hogwarts, A History. He smiled as he put the book aside and crawled under the covers only to fall into a deep slumber. When Harry awoke the next morning the first thing he saw was a tall blurry figure towering over him. Harry grabbed his glasses and jammed them on his face and as the world became clear he discovered that the figure was none other that Remus Lupin.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Remus exclaimed and he jumped out of bed and gave Remus a bear hug. Harry heard a small giggle and turned to see a blushing Nymphadora Tonks. Harry then noticed that all he was wearing was a pair of boxers. "Erm, I'll just get dressed now, would you mind." And with that Tonks began to giggle uncontrollably causing Harry to blush an alarming shad of red. But after both Remus and Tonks stepped out, Harry quickly dressed and bolted down the stairs and to the front door. But when he reached the front door he realized that Remus and Tonks were no longer behind him.  
  
"Harry," a voice called from the sitting room. Harry walked into the room only to find the fireplace cleared out and ready for use as all the color drained from Harry's face.  
  
"Oh no," Harry moaned audibly, causing Remus and Tonks to share a grin.  
  
"Come on now, The-Boy-Who-Lived, savior of the wizarding world, youngest star seeker at Hogwarts can't be afraid of a bit of floo powder." Tonks joked and Harry just glared at her.  
  
"We don't have all day Harry," Remus said, "Just take some powder and say 'The Leaky Cauldron'." Seeing Harry's hesitation he added, "Come on take some, it won't bite you." Harry strained a smile and cautiously grabbed some floo powder and did as Remus said. Within a few seconds Harry hit the dusty floor of the Leaky Cauldron. Just seconds later both Remus and Tonks followed suit, but they both landed gracefully in front of him.  
  
"Well since it's your birthday, how about we get you some new clothes?" Tonks offered brightly. Harry just nodded as they made their way into Diagon Alley.  
  
After hours of shopping Tonks had offered to bring Harry's clothes back to Privet Drive so that Remus and Harry could talk. Remus led Harry to an unoccupied table where they both began to sip their Butterbeers. Remus sat there looking worried and kept fidgeting. Remus kept opening his mouth to say something but then closed it and slumped back into his chair.  
  
But after a few minutes of that Harry lost his patience and asked, "What's the matter Remus?"  
  
"Harry," he began slowly, "It's your birthday today." He exhaled deeply before continuing by pulling out a small box from his robes and handed it to Harry, "Here, he wanted me to give this to you." Harry knew who the 'he' was and he could no longer control his overwhelming grief.  
  
"It's all my fault," Harry whispered as he got up from the table, "I need to get the hell out of here." Harry ran out of the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley, while hearing Remus call after him. As Harry ran he collided with a lithe, willowy figure of a female with brown hair.  
  
"Oomph!" Harry heard as they both fell to the ground. He stood up quickly and began to brush himself off then offered a hand to his victim.  
  
"I am so sorry--"  
  
"I wasn't looking--"  
  
The both said at the same time as Harry looked down to see the blushing face of Parvati Patil looking up at him. 'She's extremely beautiful' was the first thought that ran through Harry's mind. He quickly shook his head to clear those thoughts. He felt his stomach do a summersault as she grabbed his hand and steadied herself. He hadn't felt this way since Cho Chang. Her face was still an alarming shade of red as Harry began to profusely apologize while he helped Parvati up and gathered her bags.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I wasn't looking I guess." Parvati muttered bashfully. Harry and a thought occurred to him.  
  
"Do you want to, erm, maybe go to Fortescue's for some ice cream," Harry stuttered then added, "It's my treat of course." His nervousness caused Parvati to smile slightly, 'he looks cute when he's nervous,' Parvati thought. She then hooked arms companionably with him and began to pull him down the street. Harry couldn't help but feel himself blush slightly. As they walked both lapsed into a comfortable silence. But Parvati couldn't help but notice how much Harry changed over the summer. She felt his muscular arms and couldn't help imagine how the rest of him looked like. Parvati blushed as a small giggle escaped her lips, causing Harry to look at her quizzically. He caught her eye and for some reason he couldn't help but laugh. Parvati stared right back and began to giggle madly. The passersby looked at the couple strangely as they began to laugh uncontrollably. Harry felt all the turmoil he was feeling evaporate as a wave of calmness washed through him.  
  
They found a secluded area to sit and began to share a sundae. "So, how's your summer been so far?" Parvati asked and Harry paled slightly with a forlorn look upon his face "Are you alright?" Parvati prodded slightly but Harry just shrugged in response. "Oh come on you can tell me, then I'll bore you with the details of my bad hair days that I suffered of this summer." Harry was torn between telling her what was wrong or laughing at her earnestness in attempt to fid out his secret, so he just smiled in response.  
  
Harry just continued eating but he felt Parvati's eyes on him so he mumbled, "I'm fine." Parvati wasn't easily fooled and unlike his friends she wasn't afraid of his legendary anger.  
  
"No you're not." She simply stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Yes I am." He growled menacingly.  
  
"Don't lie to me Harry Potter." She said in defiance. Harry looked straight into Parvati's eyes and she knew whatever was wrong with him went deeper than she could ever imagine. "You can tell me Harry." She whispered as she took his hand and began to gently caress his knuckles.  
  
"It's hard to talk about it." Parvati tried to say something but Harry continued to speak, "I've never had a father, or anyone to love me. I--" Harry took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. "The worst thing about losing someone close to me, is that it was all my fault. My godfather died because I had to play the hero. He was the only fatherly figure I've ever had. My aunt and uncle were always so horrible to me, they never cared but Sirius, my godfather, and he really cared. He was the only one I could go to, he meant everything to me and now he's, he's d-d-dead." Parvati gasped and Harry looked up at her, his eyes mirrored a grief-stricken appearance. Parvati didn't hesitate to stand up and gently wrapped her arms around him. He willingly returned her embrace as she felt him burry he face into the crook of her neck. But their comfortable embrace didn't last long as they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Parvati leaped off of Harry's lap only to come face to face with her twin, Padma who was wearing a large grin on her face.  
  
"So this is where you ran off to." Padma mocked gleefully.  
  
Parvati just grumbled in response, picked up her bags and proceeded to walk away from a shocked Harry and Padma. She was stopped by Harry calling her name as he chased after her with a goofy smile on his face. They just stood there for a second then Harry hugged her and whispered into her ear, "Thanks Parvati." She smiled as they broke apart and before she could say anything Harry leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek then began to walk towards the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. Parvati's hand shot up to her cheek where Harry had kissed her.  
  
As Harry walked back to the Leaky Cauldron he couldn't help but smile a bit at his boldness. When Harry reached the entranced of the Leaky Cauldron he remembered why he ran away in the first place. 'Remus,' Harry thought bitterly but then he sighed. He knew it wasn't Remus's fault but he still couldn't help feel anger boil within him. Then Harry remembered the box. He walked into the Leaky Cauldron then did a quick search to make sure nobody was waiting for him. Harry then found a small table in the corner and took out the box. Harry put the box on the table and continued to stare at it as if waiting for it to sprout legs and walk around. After a few minutes Harry opened the box and inside was a silver watch. Harry gasped loudly, and then picked up a small note that was addressed to him. With a shaking hand Harry picked up the note and took a deep breath. 


End file.
